


Captured

by Madara_Is_Mad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Izuna lives, M/M, Mpreg, Possible Mpreg, lol, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Is_Mad/pseuds/Madara_Is_Mad
Summary: Tobirama Was Captured by The Uchiha And some things Happen.





	1. Hesitation

“Ha You fell for my Clone Dummy!”Is the Last thing hears before the gas enters his System and all he can do is stare at the smoke entering his body Before He Whites Out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tobirama woke up he was in a cell And beacase he couldn't feel his chakra There is containment seals Around Him.

“Well look who just woke up.” A familiar voice Said Followed by Laughs

“............!!!” Tobirama Couldn't Speak Even if he wanted to. “Its no use I put a Little medical justu that Makes your mouth Numb. 

The voice fnally revealed Himself to be none other than Madara Uchiha Himself. “You are impressive But... You forgot didn't you? “...?”  
That wound You gave Izuna. You got it too don't you. But since you can heal you went into battle anyways so I made a clone disqise as Izuna So I can......Pay back the favor” Tobirama Is confused He didn't have to kidnap him so he had other intentions. “?” Well You should Be going to sleep I have Big Plans for you tommorow, Until Tomorrow Senju. And with that Tobirama Went to Sleep Thinking about What's waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama Wakes up (Also There will be some abuse so be warned)

 Tobirama yawns after waking from his slumber. Today is going to be a bad day he said to himself.

“I see you are awake Senju” A voice that's Farmiliar said In a very hoarse tone. “Uchiha” Tobirama scoffs “If I had known you would have been Captured so easily I would have hung a turkey leg on a rope in front of our compound.” Tobirama just glares at the Uchiha.

 ~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Abuse starts here**

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Looks like I'll have to punish you Senju” Tobirama can't do anything about the Uchiha opening the cell door but glare as he enters the cell. “Oh So you still want to do that eh?” The Uchiha says as he Beats The younger senju with his fists, Tobirama Couldn't help but let out a small whine out of his mouth As the older Man Hits him.

“Oh”

****Madara Starts To Feel an odd feeling Towards The younger White haired Senju. Is this Pity? No, I've felt that before. This is different.

“I think you have learned your lesson, Senju.” Tobirama was confused, Was confused but glad that his torture was cut short

**Abuse ends here(pretty short tbh)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Izuna Will be out of commission for a while Sir Madara but it's not fatal, he will still be awake as well” The medic nin said to the long haired clan head

“Oh Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!” Madara couldn't help but feel happy. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama woke up with a headache and a smirking Uchiha Next to his 'bed'.

"I see you are awake Senju. I bet you have noticed that you aren't dead yet." Tobirama just narrowed his eyes as a response to what the long haired clan head had to say.

" Don't worry Senju you won't have that attitude once I'm done with you"  
" So you are going to torture me? You have hit a new low, Uchiha." Madara laughed at the statement "No I won't, you are my new slave and i'll hold you for ramsom until the time comes, but you will be mine understand?" Tobirama Blinked, Did he hear him wrong? "Yes you heard me right you are mine Senju."

Before Tobirama can do anything Madara Kissed him.  
" wha- uh mmmmm did huhhhhhh did you jus-"  
The senju fainted after what just happened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobirama Woke up in his cell with no madara in sight. Was it a nightmare?Was it Real?  Was it Genjutsu? Whatever the case he was Captured and probably going to be so until his clan realizes what happend but the problem is that he often dissapears for days to weeks at a time expirementing on new jutsus so he will problaby not be saved for a while maybe for 1 month at Most.

He was so foucused on his thoughts that he didnt notice that someone entered his cell.

"Hello, do you remember me?"He looked up and None other than izuna uchiha was right in front of him.

_Izuna? Isint he in a coma or something? Huh?_

 

Tobirama woke up to a punch in the ribs 

“Good morning, Ready for your daily beating?”

“.....!” It looked like Tobirama saw a ghost and he barely reacted to the pain of the hits and cuts that The long haired Uchiha Gave him. This highly dissapointed the Uchiha but he was hurting him nonetheless so it dragged on For what felt like A few hours before it stopped With Madara staring at Tobirama And the started to Talk “This looks fine, This pathetic state you are in but i need you alive for what else im going to do to you but for now goodbye.” 

Tobirama thought that would be a good time to sleep for now........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! And yes i finally got my computer back heh heh.

**Author's Note:**

> Well There's The First Chapter done It mas Short but it should Give you some Kind of a Gist of the story.


End file.
